


Bhang! You're Mine

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-29
Updated: 2002-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder, Krycek, Drugs, Sex





	Bhang! You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Bhang! You're Mine

## Bhang! You're Mine

#### by Jennie

Title: Bhang! You're Mine  
Author: Jennie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 04/29/02  
Category: Humor, PWP     
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Usual Krycek episodes  
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Thanks to Sue, Peach, and Ori for the beta's - for those who   
don't know what bhang is, go here and read the recipe: <http://www.totse.com/en/drugs/marijuana/bhang.html>   
  
Warnings: Recreational Drug use - they ARE in Amsterdam, after all.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, no money made.  
Summary: Mulder, Krycek, Drugs, Sex

* * *

Bhang! You're Mine  
by Jennie 

There I was, sitting in a cafe in Amsterdam, drinking a glass of bhang and feeling pleasantly buzzed. It had been one hell of a long time since I'd taken a vacation. Shit! Upon further thought, I realized that I'd never taken a vacation. And, I decided, I damned well deserved this break. Had earned it. 

I sighed happily and relaxed further into my chair. This was the life! In fact, I just might relocate to this fair city. Lovely people. Lovely attitude towards homosexuality. And, fanfuckingtastic pot. 

Yep, I was feeling good. 

Shoulda known that he'd show up. 

He walked in the door, got _that_ look on his face when he spotted me, and stalked across the floor. Only when his lanky frame loomed over me did he stop. 

With a fierce scowl he glared at me. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at now, Krycek?" 

I blinked. Stared at him fuzzily for a moment, then grinned. "Hellooo, Mulder. Sit yourself down. Take a load off." 

Hazel eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. "You," he spat at me with disgust, "are high." 

"Of course I am. You should try it, friend. Good for what ails you." 

"You are what ails me, you... you..." 

"Ratbastard?" I finished for him helpfully. 

"Fuck you, you sonofabitch." 

I vaguely wondered how the hell I had managed to piss him off this time. After all- 

"Care to tell me what bug has crawled up your ass, Mulder?" 

"Where do you get off disappearing like that? I thought we'd... you'd... I, um..." 

"Thought _what_ , Mulder? That I'd enjoy hanging around watching you and Scully bill and coo at each other? Shit! You really _are_ clueless. I never wanted to be your pal, Mulder. Sure as hell didn't want to hang around DC. Got no friends there. 'Sides, I told you everything I knew. It's over. I'm retired. Outa the loop. Got no more information to give you. Not any longer." 

His turn to blink. "Me and Scully? You... you were jealous?" he asked incredulously. "But, I thought that you and Skinner-" 

"Pffft! Doggett got Skinner. Scully got you. I got... Damn! Fuck off, Mulder! I owe you exactly nothing." 

"Skinner and Doggett? But you... and Skinner..." 

"There never was any 'me and Skinner'. We came to terms. Made peace. That's all." 

"I... I... Skinner and Doggett?" he repeated. 

"Yes , Mulder," I said, speaking slowly and clearly, "Skinner and Doggett. Walter and John." 

He sank back into his chair and stared at me, a hint of confused disbelief in his eyes. 

"They're happy together, Mulder. And," I added, "they deserve it!" 

"But-" 

"But what? Don't tell me you have a problem with homosexuals!" 

"No, no. It's just... Skinner and Doggett? Really?" 

I sighed. "Yes, you idiot. _Really_." 

I pushed my chair back. "Dammit, Mulder, you've managed to ruin my buzz. I'm going back to my room. Got a big, fat joint of really good shit waiting for me." I rose to my feet. "Go on back home. You found me. I'm not up to anything nefarious. Not planning to take over the world. I'm just enjoying a simple vacation." 

"Wait." 

"Yeah, right. And listen while you give me even more of your shit!" I glared at him. "And don't you _dare_ follow me, Mulder." 

I stomped out of the cafe. Damn him! Damn him for bringing it all back. Damn him for ruining my buzz! 

Fuck hi- Shit, not _even_ gonna go there. 

* * *

Back in my room, I pulled out that joint and quickly fired it up. Inhaled deeply and gave it a moment to do its magic. 

Aaaah. 

Excellent shit. Just one hit and I could already feel that lovely, lovely numbness relaxing my body and blanking my mind. I lay down on the bed and turned on the TV. Never mind that I couldn't understand a single word. Hell, the pictures were pretty, and the different language was soothing. 

I continued to smoke that joint - Northern Lights, the best of the best. I was feeling better by the minute. 

And then someone knocked on my door. Bastard had followed me after all. Big fucking surprise there. 

Sluggishly, I rose and crossed to the door. SOB would only keep pounding away if I didn't let him in. But, if the fucker ruined my buzz again, I just might have to kill him. I giggled (if you tell anyone I giggled, I'll have to kill _you_ ) at the sheer ridiculousness of actually doing him in, after so many years of protecting his ass. 

Swinging the door open, I glared at him... well, I glared as fiercely as I was capable of at the moment. 

"What, Mulder? Come to call me names? Beat me up? Kill me? _What_?" 

Not meeting my eyes, he nervously shuffled his feet and blushed. 

Blushed? What the hell? He actually looked abashed. Shy, even. 

Well, damn _me_. 

I sighed and stepped back, waving him in. Pausing in the middle of the room, he looked around helplessly. 

"Sit down, Mulder," I instructed with a sigh. 

Sonofagun! He did. On the bed. 

Careful, Alex, you could be in trouble. 

He patted the space next to him. "C'mon, Alex (ALEX?)," he murmured. "We... I ... I need to talk to you. Tell you something." 

Uh oh. _Serious_ trouble ahead! 

"What's wrong?" I asked after he sat there silently for an interminable length of time. 

He shifted on the mattress. Sighed. Got up and started pacing. "Scully and I have parted ways. It... she... was never really what I wanted." 

Huh? 

I probably didn't want to hear this, but... "What is it that you _do_ want?" 

He paced some more. And blushed a much brighter hue of red. "Um... I... ah... did you know that I'm bisexual?" 

I looked suspiciously at the joint in my hand. Never before had pot caused me to hallucinate. 

He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. "Mind sharing?" he asked, nodding at the joint. 

Obviously one of us had lost it. Probably both of us. Numbly I handed him the weed. Might as well hallucinate together. 

He hit it once. Twice. From the way he easily inhaled, I assumed that Mr-straight-laced-Mulder had some experience with smoking illegal substances. Visibly relaxing, he came over and sat next to me - very close to me! - and handed the joint over. 

"Good shit," he said approvingly. 

"Mmmhmm," I agreed. "Now, you were gonna tell me something? Something to do with your sexual orientation, maybe?" 

"Sure was," he said happily. "Said I was bi, right?" He nodded to himself. "Yeah - I did. Thing is, I think I'm more gay than bi, actually. And... I want you, Alex." 

"Y-y-you do?" 

He nodded solemnly. "I do. Always have. But, you know, things got in the way and... then there was the baby and Scully and... Well, you know." 

Speechlessly, I sat there like an idiot mulling over what he'd said. He... wanted me? _Me_? 

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "How do you feel about that - me and you, I mean?" 

"Oh! I, um... Shit, Mulder! You must know that I've had a 'thing' for you since the beginning." 

"You have? Really? From the _beginning_?" 

"Yes, Mulder. I've wanted you for years and years. Just never thought... I figured you were straight." 

He snickered. "Wrong! The infallible Krycek was _wrong_ ," he crowed. Then he snickered again. 

_Man_ was he high! 

I rolled my eyes at his silliness and reached back to the bedside table, snubbing out what was left of the joint into the ashtray. 

Major mistake. Suddenly he was all over me. Man had at least ten arms! Funny, I'd never noticed that before. 

He pushed me onto my back and kind of draped himself over me. And started _petting_ me - with all ten hands. Nibbled on my neck. Ground his crotch against mine. 

And then he kissed me. 

After helplessly responding for a moment, I... well, I actually turned my head to one side, breaking away from his lips. Most difficult thing I've ever done in my entire life. I almost broke down when his lips tried to follow mine and he whined his disappointment. 

No! I told myself firmly. Talk first. 

He moved his oral attentions to my ear and upped the ante even more by adding a twist to the thrusts of his cock against mine. 

Should've known he wouldn't play fair, the fucker. 

Fucker. 

Fuck. 

Fuck... 

I wanted him so much. I always had. And that terrified me. Because my defenses seemed to have deserted me. If I - we - had sex... it wouldn't _be_ just sex for me. 

Yes, I'd gone and fallen in love with him. And, right then, I would be incapable of hiding my emotions. Odd. I'd gotten so good at concealing my... the way I felt over the years, it had become second nature to me. But that night... that night... it would be love. 

On my side, anyway. 

Could I really afford to give him that kind of power? 

"I want you, Alex," he whispered hotly into my ear. "Do you want me?" 

YES! I screamed inwardly. 

"Mulder," I managed to gasp. 

"I love you, Alex." 

"L-l-love?" I stuttered. 

"Mmmm," he hummed. "I'm _in_ love with you." 

Ohmygod! 

Oh. My. GOD! 

He couldn't! I mean, there was just no possible way. Had to be a trick. 

Can you say 'paranoid'? 

"Mulder... _Mulder_!" 

"Yeeesss?" 

"You hate me, remember? This is just the pot talking." 

I'd've kicked myself for passing up this once in a lifetime opportunity - if I weren't completely immobilized by his weight on me. 

He lifted his head and smiled at me. A _real_ smile. Damn. "Alex, it's not the pot. Well, maybe it has given me a little more confidence, but I came here to tell you how I feel. When you left, I... I missed you. _You_ are what I want - need - in my life." 

Oh. 

Oh wow! 

I stared at him in amazement and shook my head. "But, our past. The things I've done. How can you possibly-" 

"The past." He sighed. "Yeah, that. Thing is, Alex, no matter what happened between us, no matter what you did to me, I... well, it just doesn't matter anymore. I _love_ you. Took me a while to figure it out, but I do. More than any past, more than what you were - or are. I can't help my feelings. God knows I tried to deny it." He averted his eyes from mine. "You know who finally opened my eyes? Made me see the truth?" 

"Uh... Skinner?" 

"Nope. Scully." 

"Scully?" I repeated in disbelief. "Dana Scully? Redhead - hates me more than anyone else on earth? Would just as soon shoot me dead as look at me? You have _got_ to be kidding me." 

He shook his head solemnly. "No shit. She told me - after I pouted for weeks on end when you disappeared - that I should find you. That I was obviously in love with you." 

"I... she... she really said that?" 

"Sure did," he confirmed with an emphatic nod. "Even had the Gunmen track you down for me. Bought me a ticket to Amsterdam, packed my bags, and kicked me out the door." 

"I'll be damned!" 

"So, Alex, you never did answer my question." 

"Question?" 

He chuckled and grinned at me. "Do you, Alex Krycek, love me, Fox Mulder?" 

Oh. _That_ question. I hesitated just long enough for an expression of pained doubt to cross his face. 

"You don't, do you?" he asked mournfully. Then he started to climb off of me. 

No! I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him back into position. "I do. Love you. I just... I've never said that to anyone - and, I sure as hell never thought I'd say it to _you_." 

"Thought I'd kill you if you did, huh?" 

"Well... severely maim me at the very least." 

He laughed. Don't think I'd ever heard him laugh in genuine amusement. I liked it. Suggestively, he pressed his cock against mine, smiling when I gasped and arched up against him. 

"So," he said huskily, "wanna fuck?" 

Actually, what I wanted was for him to- 

"Wait. Scratch that. I want to make love to you. With you." 

I moaned my approval, as the ability to speak seemed to have deserted me. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." 

Then he kissed me again. I opened wide for him, inviting - no, begging - for more. It was a wet, sloppy, noisy kiss. I loved it. Never wanted it to end. Mulder's lips against mine. His tongue in my mouth. Mine in his. 

Sheer heaven. 

Every fucking fantasy I'd ever entertained. Well, okay, maybe not _every_ fantasy... Which reminded me- 

I broke off the kiss, gasping for air. "Clothes," I mumbled. "Too many clothes." Impatiently I fumbled with his shirt, trying to pull it off without breaking contact. 

"Hang on," he said, apparently quite amused by my desperation. He tried to roll off of me. "Alex, you're gonna have to let go of me so I can undress." 

Reluctantly, I released my hold on him, and he moved to one side, wriggling out of those damned interfering garments. It was a rather complicated process, what with my tongue tasting every inch of his lovely, soft skin as it was revealed. 

He didn't seem to mind. Not if those growls of approval were anything to go by. 

Once naked, he pushed me flat on the bed and started in on my clothes. Made quick work of it, too. Finally we were both undressed. He moved back to his former place - laying himself atop me. And, holy shit! Skin against skin. His erection against mine. I don't even have the words to express just how wonderful - how perfect - it felt. 

His mouth returned to my neck. Nibbling and sucking. "I want to fuck you, Alex. But first... Damn! I'll never last at this rate. Been dreaming of you for too long." 

Mouth latched firmly to mine, he started to thrust against me. Stars danced before my closed eyes. It - _he_ \- felt so good. I knew that I would lose it soon and reached down to wrap my hand around both of our cocks. It took, oh, maybe ten seconds before we came. Him with a scream, me with a sobbed moan. 

We lay there bonelessly for several minutes, trying to catch our breath. Finally, he moved over, draping himself along my side and holding me with one arm around my waist. 

"Damn!" he commented. "That was... we were... _Damn_!" 

"Yeah," I agreed. I'm not exactly verbose at such times. 'Specially after such a stunning orgasm. 

Lazily, I ran my fingers through the semen now decorating my belly. Lifted my hand and tasted him. Us. "Mmmm," I hummed. 

He copied my action. Smiled happily and tightened his hold on me. "Round one," he said, pushing his groin against my hip suggestively. 

"Um... Mulder, I need a few minutes. Not as young as I used to be, you know." 

"Okay," he agreed. Then he frowned in distaste at the cooling semen on our bellies. "We, um, we need a towel or something." 

"Bathroom," I told him, waving vaguely in that direction. 

"Your room. Your bathroom. _You_ get us a towel." 

"Can't move." 

With a heavy sigh, he climbed out of the bed and retrieved a towel from the bathroom. "Here you go, your majesty," he said snarkily. 

"Hey," I complained, wiping haphazardly at my stomach. "It's your fault I can't move. I think you killed me." 

He rejoined me on the bed, grabbed the towel from me and cleaned himself up. "Just you wait, Alex," he whispered into my ear. "That was nothing compared to what round two will be." 

I'd created a monster! And, he would undoubtedly prove to be the death of me. Not that I minded. What a way to go! 

Lazily we lay together, exchanging soft touches, exploring each other now that the overwhelming urgency had been satisfied. I was quite taken with the sparse scattering of hair on his chest. He seemed to find my hairless chest equally fascinating. Nimble fingers found my nipples, and he hummed his approval at my response. 

I shifted my body down, intending to start an oral exploration of his torso - and all points south. And, what _do_ you know, Fox Mulder is ticklish. He giggled when I nipped at his collarbone, laughed hysterically when my tongue teased his right nipple, and curled up into a protective ball when I moved down to his navel. 

"No more," he gasped breathlessly. "I can't take it." 

I raised one eyebrow at him. "You always this ticklish, or is it just me?" 

"No." _giggle_ "Only when I'm stoned." He looked at the bedside table - at the ashtray containing the remnants of the joint we'd shared. "Speaking of which..." 

I had _definitely_ created a monster. 

"So, roll up a doob, Mulder." 

"Ummm - well, I never quite got the hang of that. Always used a pipe." 

Resigned, I got out of bed and retrieved my stash and a pack of rolling papers. It's a damned tricky maneuver, rolling a joint one-handed. But, after much practice, and a lot of swearing, I'd gotten pretty good at it. 

"Alex?" 

"Mmmhmm?" 

"I'm hungry." 

"Then call room service," I told him distractedly, concentrating on the job at hand. 

"Okay!" He bounced to the edge of the bed and found the menu. "We can smoke that," he nodded at the almost finished joint in my hand, "and then eat." 

"Fine by me." 

"Then we can fuck." 

All my hard work proved to be for naught when my fingers clenched reflexively and the joint was mangled beyond repair. 

"Alex?" 

"Yes, Mulder?" I answered distractedly, as I pulled another paper out and prepared to start again. 

"This first time... I want you inside of me. Is that okay?" 

My fingers shook at his words, and the second attempt at a joint went by the wayside. "I... um... yeah, Mulder. That's fine with me." 

He didn't even laugh at my squeaky voice. What a guy! 

"Do you have, you know, lube... condoms?" 

"Lube, yes. Condoms, no." 

"Oh." He frowned in thought. "Do we need them?" 

I gave up on the papers and went into the bathroom, digging my pipe out of my shaving kit. "I'm clean, Mulder." 

"Me too," he answered happily. 

Well, that settled that. 

Just the thought of being inside of him, no annoying latex between my cock and his ass, was almost enough to make me weak at the knees. 

In fact, I discovered when I turned to leave the bathroom, I _was_ weak at the knees. 

I efficiently packed the bowl and went over to the bed, arranging myself comfortably against the headboard. Once he'd ordered an amazing variety of food from the kitchen, Mulder joined me. We lit the bowl, passing it back and forth while watching the TV. 

"Hey," he complained. "I can't understand a word of this." 

I snorted. "We _are_ in Holland, you know. They speak Dutch here." 

That seemed to satisfy his disgruntlement for a couple of minutes. Then, out of the blue, he said, "Your ass." 

Now, I was well aware of his tendency to leap from subject to subject with no warning, but- 

"What about my ass, Mulder?" 

"'S nice. I didn't notice at first - those godawful suits you wore when we were partners did you no favors. But later, after you left... your jeans. Damn, you look fine in those tight jeans." He waggled his eyebrows at me with an evil grin. "Look even better without. Your bare ass is a work of art. You have pretty eyes, too," he added dreamily. 

"Pretty?" I put all of my insulted male pride into that one word. 

"Yes, _pretty_." 

I was saved from having to defend my macho self by a knocking at the door. "Room service," called out a voice. 

"Thank god," Mulder said, leaping off of the bed and heading towards the door. 

"Ah, Mulder... Not that I don't appreciate the view, but you might want to put your pants on before you open that." 

"Oh?" He looked down, realized that he was quite naked, and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans. My jeans. Niiice. 

In fact, the sight of him in my clothes made me want to feel his jeans on my own body. I quickly donned them and joined Mulder and the waiter. Not in any condition to deal with foreign money at the moment, I just signed the check, telling the guy to add it to my bill. After admiring Mulder's bare chest and giving me an envious look, the kid finally left us alone. 

Good thing, too. If he'd drooled over Mulder for one more minute, I'd've had to kill him. Lucky for him, I was high enough to let it pass. 

Gleefully uncovering all of the goodies he'd ordered, Mulder rolled the cart to the bedside and crawled in beside me. My stomach growled loudly at the sight of all that food: a cheese and cracker tray, fresh veggies with dip, two burgers, fries, cheesecake and... bonbons? 

How the hell, I wondered, does he stay so thin? I smell food and gain weight. Sometimes life just ain't fair. 

We dug in eagerly. To my surprise, we were soon surrounded by empty plates. Sluggishly I rose and piled the empties back onto the tray and rolled it out into the hallway. 

Collapsing on the bed, I rubbed my stomach and groaned. Then I yawned. 

"Hey!" 

"What is it now, Mulder?" 

"You can't go to sleep yet." 

My eyelids drooped. "No? Why not? I'm stoned, I've eaten enough food for a small army, and I'm _tired_." 

"Too tired to fuck me?" 

I groaned. "Mulderrr." 

"You promised, Alex." He pouted. "I want you. Now. Tonight. Wanna know what it's like..." 

"What what's like?" 

"To be fucked." 

Jesus. 

"You mean," I said slowly, "that you've never..." 

Head averted, he answered reluctantly. "I've messed around some. You know, blow jobs, what we did earlier, I even topped a couple of times - but I never trusted anyone enough to - well, you know." 

"Oh," I said brilliantly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mulder? You can top - I like it both ways." 

He shook his head emphatically. "I'm positive. I want you - your cock - in me." Cuddling up against me, he sighed into my ear. "Please, Alex?" 

His voice, soft and just a little unsure, made me feel things I thought long dead and buried. My heart - which I'd hardened to stone years before - just melted. That he would offer himself to me in this way, trust me enough to allow me to be the first man to fuck him... 

I swallowed heavily and pulled him close. "Okay, Mulder," I said rustily. "Okay." 

"I'm a little nervous, Alex," he admitted with a shaky chuckle. 

"That's normal, Mulder. If you weren't, I'd be worried." I pressed my lips against his cheek. "I'm nervous, too. I've never... um, never been anyone's first." 

He snuggled against me, burying his face against my neck. "I trust you. You won't hurt me." 

Well, damn. I've never considered myself the sentimental type, but his words almost brought tears to my eyes. I chose to blame my uncharacteristic emotions on the pot. 

"No, I won't - can't hurt you, Mulder. That part of our lives is over." 

"Well then," he lifted his head and smiled shakily, "let's get this show on the road." 

Lifting my hand, I ran my fingers through his hair, then pinched his ear - sharply. 

"Hey!" Rubbing at his abused ear, he adopted that famous 'Mulder Pout'. "What'd you do _that_ for?" 

I shrugged. "Just wanted to remind you whose show this is." 

He snorted disdainfully. 

"Seriously, Mulder - we do this my way. No rush. No hurry. Slow and easy." 

That gained me a smile. A lovely, soft, trusting smile. And a kiss. Have I mentioned how well he kisses? A little nibbling at my lips, a hot tongue tracing the line of my mouth, and then a very thorough investigation of my oral cavity. 

No wonder he was such a good agent. Meticulous. Intense. Great attention to detail. 

I was pretty much a puddle of goo when he finally released me. Except for my cock. That part of me was hard as a rock. 

"So, how do we do this?" he asked in a husky voice. 

"I... I... um..." I cleared my throat and tried to gather my thoughts. "First you get rid of those jeans while I get some ... stuff we'll need. Then, well, I think the rest will come naturally." 

While I frantically dug through my backpack for the lube, Mulder shed his jeans. I turned back to the bed, finally having found what I was looking for, and froze. 

There he was, stretched languidly on the bed, lazily stroking his erection. I almost swallowed my tongue. The man is fucking gorgeous. And, with his lips swollen from the kisses we'd shared, and his lids lowered to half-mast... A work of art, that's what he was. 

"C'mere, Alex," he said. "Make love to me, Alex." 

Somehow, I managed to break out of my paralysis. Tearing my jeans off, practically losing my balance in the process, I finally rid myself of the denim and lay down next to him, on my side, and put the lube under the pillow. And then I hesitated. I'd had more than my share of sex over the years. Once or twice I'd actually cared about the person I was with. But this, damn, this was so far out of my range of experience that I wasn't quite sure how to start, much less continue. 

My hand hovered uncertainly in the air, wanting to touch him, afraid that once I did, I'd lose control and fuck him through the mattress. He pulled my hand to his mouth, kissing the palm, then licking his way up each finger. 

"It'll be fine, Alex," he said softly, releasing my thumb from the heat of his mouth. He moved my hand down to rest on his breastbone. "Touch me? I love your touch." 

So, I did. Ever so carefully, I ran my fingers across his chest, down his midline, to his weeping erection. Sighs and quiet moans told me that he approved of my actions. Leaning closer, I started to taste him, beginning with his neck. Definitely a hot spot! Moving on down, I tongued his nipples, one after the other. 

His moans increased in volume, and he started to shift restlessly, arching up and silently begging for more. When I rolled his tightened balls in my hand, he whimpered and spread his legs. 

"Alex," he whispered. "More." 

"Get the lube from under the pillow, Mulder." 

He retrieved it and looked at me questioningly. Holding out my hand, I instructed him to slick up my fingers. 

"Now, put your leg over my hip. Yeah, that's it." 

Watching me with widened eyes, he sucked in a surprised breath when my fingers moved down past his balls to run teasingly along his perineum. When I found his puckered anus and gently massaged the tight opening, he gasped. 

"You okay?" I asked. "We really don't have to-" 

"No, no," he protested. "It's - I'm fine." 

Not exactly the stunningly enthusiastic reply I was hoping for there. Hesitating, I looked up into his eyes. 

"Aaaalexxx," he whined. "Don't stop. _God_ , don't stop!" 

The pleadingly impatient tone of his voice convinced me that he meant it. That his hesitations were no more than a quite natural response to the newness of it all. After all, this _was_ new for him. Not only his willingness - desire - to be fucked, but this amazing, incredible trust in me. 

So... okay. I decided to distract him with a series of nibbles and kisses over the upper part of his body as I slowly, carefully, inserted one finger into his hot passage. His breath hitched, his anal muscles tightened reflexively against the unfamiliar intrusion for a moment. Then, with an indrawn breath, he sighed and relaxed. 

"Good?" 

"Mmmm," he hummed, spreading his legs, and he tilted his hips, asking for more. "Aa-aalexxx. God! That's just... just..." 

I slipped a second finger in. Once he'd adjusted, I twisted them, crooked them just so, and- 

"Ohmygod! Fuck! Please? Please, Alex, _more_. I never imagined..." 

It took every ounce of self-control I had to resist his pleas. "Slowly, Mulder. Remember?" 

" _Fuck_ slowly!" he grunted. "Now, Alex. 'M ready. Want you... want you inside of me!" 

I suppressed a chuckle. "Soon, Mulder. I promise you, soon. Just gotta make sure you're ready. I *won't* hurt you," I groaned. "I can't." 

He groaned loudly in protest when I withdrew my fingers, then sighed happily as I reinserted them - three this time. I tried, damn, I tried, to take my time - make sure I'd prepared him as best I could. All the while, he moved his hips, seeking even deeper penetration. 

Finally, unable to control my own need any longer, I pulled my fingers out and applied lube to my aching cock. I knew I wouldn't last long, not after the long, long years of waiting, longing, dreaming. 

As I moved between his legs, he watched me with eager anticipation. Then, his eyes flicked to my left side. He frowned. "Um... Alex, don't take this the wrong way, but how... I mean... " Pleadingly, his eyes met mine, begging me to understand his concerns. 

And, get this! I understood. Didn't retreat into that defensive mode. Didn't lash out at him. No, I smiled. "It's okay, Mulder. I think I... I haven't tried this - hell, I haven't exactly been the Energizer bunny of sex since I lost my arm - but, I have an idea that I think will work." 

Relieved, he grinned at me. "So... gonna share this idea." 

"Oh yeah!" I raised his legs until they lay draped over my shoulders. "If you support my weight with your legs, I can..." 

His expression revealed his appreciation of my brilliance. "Well then... whatthefuck are you waiting for?" 

An excellent point. What the fuck _was_ I waiting for? This in mind, I moved forward until the tip of my penis rested against his opening. 

"Ready?" 

"Krycek! Don't ask stupid questions. They're beneath you." 

"So are you, Foxy." 

So far gone was he that the expected objection to my calling him that never came. "Hurry," he insisted instead. 

"Okay." I started a gentle series of thrusts, working my way past his tight sphincter. When the head of my cock made it past that first obstacle, I paused, waiting for him to adjust to the invasion. 

He was having none of that! " _Fuck_!" Two hot hands clamped onto my hips, pulling me closer. "Don't you stop now. Don't you _dare_ stop now, you bastard." With a disconcerting strength, he pulled my ass closer, impaling himself to the hilt on my cock. 

I froze, breathing in desperate gasps. Not yet, I told myself firmly. Can't... can't come yet. 

He shifted beneath me, pushing his hips upwards, threatening to break my already weak control. And - Shit! - his anal muscles tightened to an almost unbearable degree. 

"Mulder," I managed to gasp. "Please, don't. I'll lose it - 'm so fucking close already." 

"So am I," he moaned. "Let it go, Alex, come for me." 

"But-" 

"Slow and easy next time," he promised. 

Next time. 

Nextfuckingtime! 

The words alone did me in. I screamed - yeah, I screamed - and let go. Dimly, I heard his answering yell, felt the contractions of his muscles around me. Damn near passed out on top of him. In fact, I suspected that I'd blanked out for an unknown period of time. 

His groan brought me back to reality with a thud. "You okay, Mulder? I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

Grimacing, he reached down to massage his cramped thighs. "No," he grunted. "But if you don't get off of me, I may well be crippled for life." 

Sluggishly, I rolled to one side, settling against him, head pillowed against his chest. 

"Next time?" 

He snorted. "Hell, yes, next time. You don't think I'm going away _now_ , do you?" 

"Then... you'll be here when I wake up?" 

"More stupid questions.... Face it, Alex, you're stuck with me." 

Well, hell! _That_ I could definitely live with! 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jennie 


End file.
